Assassin: Misunderstood
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonette the Hedgehog heads to Arkshire, home of Miles 'Tails' Prower to take care of some lose ends to and to see what is going down there with Lucy Hedgehog, Teagan Fox and Sandra Hedgehog. Little did they know, all assassins in Arkshire are locked up. What will happen to them while they are there? - T to be safe/Seventh story of the Assassin series.
1. Chapter 1

They sailed down the river of Arkshire and Sonette sighs. She looks at the others who were ready. She wanted to see Tails and his family, let them know she is alive. They came to the docks and Sonette grabbed her stuff when she heard a scream. She looks back to see Lucy the Hedgehog, Teagan Fox and Sandra Hedgehog all pinned down by guards. She was grabbed by five guards and pin down.

"Let me go!" Sonette shouts as they took her weapons, gloves, bag and coat. She was pulled up, shackled and pushed.

"What's going on?" Lucy asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies as they were guided off the ship. They saw a wagon with a cage over it and sighs as they were taken to it and thrown in it. Sonette sighs.

"Let us go!" Teagan shouts.

"Save it." Sonette tells her and Teagan sighs.

"What do we do?" Sandra asks as they started moving.

"I don't know, I'm just glad we are the only assassins on that ship." Sonette replies.

"Yeah, they just grabbed us." Lucy said and Sonette looks around.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Sonette said. After a while they came to a prison and dragged in. The cell was open and they were thrown out. Sonette sighs as they were taken in.

"Easy!" Sandra shouts and Sonette sighs. Something was wrong, she saw more assassins locked in cells. Sonette and Lucy were dragged into a cell and saw two shackles hanging off the wall. Sonette was pushed to on and turns around. The guard punches Sonette who drops to her knees.

"Sit." the guard tells her, pushing her back and Sonette looks up at him. She was then shackled up and walks out with the other guard. Sonette looks at Lucy who was in tears.

"Lucy, look at me." Sonette tells her and Lucy looks over.

"Are they going to kill us?" Lucy asks.

"I don't know Lucy." Sonette replies. Then a scream was heard, echoing through the hallway.

"Is that going to happen to us?" Lucy asks.

"I fear so." Sonette replies as she looks at the shackles.

"What is it?" Lucy asks and Sonette sighs.

"Nothing." Sonette replies as she looks forward to see Amadeus Prower.

"You assassins are nothing but murderers and thieves. You are not welcome here." Amadeus tells Sonette, he didn't recognise her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that memo." Sonette tells Amadeus who chuckles.

"The blue one first out of the new lot." Amadeus tells the guards and walks off. Sonette goes into shock. The cell was open and two guards walk over, taking the shackles off and drags her out. She saw another assassin, unconscious and covered in bruises and scrapes.

'This can't be good.' Sonette thought. They came to a room and Sonette was force to lay down on a table, face first. They cut her waistcoat off and pulls the back of her shirt up. She then screams in pain, feeling hot metal pressed up against her skin. She knew this pain too well.

"Hang her!" a voice shouts. The metal was remove and Sonette was pulled off the table, then thrown to the ground. Her wrists were then chained up and she sighs. She then looks up and goes into shock. They pulled her up so she was just not touching the ground. Then a wolf walks in front of her. He has light grey fur with white strips, orange eyes and wears a brown belt, brown boots and black gloves.

"Who are you?" Sonette asks.

"Pain the Wolf." Pain replies as he grabs a knife. "By the end of the week, you will tell me everything about yourself."

"Like hell." Sonette tells him as the guards all left.

"Let's start with something simple." Pain tells her and Sonette sighs. "What is your name?" Pain asks.

"Sonette." Sonette replies.

"Just Sonette?" Pain asks.

"Yes." Sonette replies and Pain chuckles as he cuts Sonette's sleeves off.

"Better." Pain said, cutting Sonette's left arm and Sonette gaps in pain. "Okay Sonette, where are you from?" Pain asks.

"Andros." Sonette replies and Pain looks at her.

"Andros, interesting." Pain said and Sonette sighs. "Do you have any family?" Pain asks.

"Not saying." Sonette replies and Pain sighs as he walks off. Sonette sighs as she looks at him. Pain walks back with a metal rod with a weird symbol on the end. Pain place the metal on Sonette's belly and Sonette scrams in pain.

"Tell me." Pain tells her.

"No!" Sonette screams. Pain walks back and drops the metal into a water bucket.

"Why?" Pain asks.

"Because… because they don't matter." Sonette replies, panting.

"Moving on then, why are you here?" Pain asks.

"Tying up loose ends with the Babylon." Sonette replies.

"Really, the Babylon." Pain said chuckling. "The Babylon haven't been here for years." Pain tells Sonette.

"You are wrong." Sonette whispers and Pain punches Sonette who moans. Sonette kept quiet. After hours of being tortured, Sonette saw Miles 'Tails' Prower walks in, holding her cloak.

"Sir Tails, how may I help you?" Pain asks, sitting his tools down and bows.

"Are you done with this one?" Tails asks.

"Yes." Pain replies.

"Then leave us." Tails tells him. Pain bows and walks out. Tails walks over to Sonette who looks down. "I remember an assassin that whore this saved my life, her name was Annabelle." Tails said.

"Annabelle Hill." Sonette whispers and Tails looks at her shock. "It's a fake name, I used it to stay hidden. I don't anymore." Sonette explains softly.

"Who are you?" Tails asks.

"Sonette the Hedgehog." Sonette replies and Tails looks at her shock as two guards walk in. Sonette was dropped, unchained and dragged out. She couldn't walk. She was taken to her cell and shackled back up. Sonette looks over to see Lucy was gone. 'Lucy.' Sonette thought worried as she looks to the front to see Tails. Then two more guards walked in, dragging an unconscious Lucy. "Lucy." Sonette whispers as she was shackled. The guards walks off and the cells was locked.

"S-Sonette." Tails said and Sonette face forward. Then Amadeus and Rosemary Prower walks over. "Wh-what is your full name?" Tails asks Sonette who chuckles.

"Who am I?" Sonette asks. "I'm Lady Sonette Hedgehog, daughter to Jules Hedgehog, ruler of Andros." Sonette introduces and they look at her shock. "And you Prower, you have just started a war for when my father finds out what you have done, he won't be pleased." Sonette tells them, then closes her eyes. She was too weak to keep them open.

"Stop everything!" Amadeus shouts and Sonette sighs as she fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette moans as she slowly wake up to find herself in a soft bed. She can hear yelling. She slowly opens her eyes to see Amadeus and Rosemary fighting while Tails stands by the bed.

"What do we do Amadeus?" Rosemary asks.

"I don't know Rosemary." Amadeus replies and Tails looks at Sonette.

"Where are my sisters?" Sonette asks softly. "The three girls I came with." Sonette adds.

"In the cell still, but don't worry, they won't be harm." Tails tells her as Amadeus and Rosemary walks over.

"Lucy, I need to get to her." Sonette said as she sits up and gasp in pain.

"I don't think so." Rosemary said, pushing her down.

"She needs me." Sonette whispers. "I am all she has." Sonette adds.

"Amadeus, bring the three girls Lady Sonette came with. Tell the guards they are the lady's protectors if you truly have to." Rosemary tells Amadeus who walks off.

"Where are my stuff, I need to change, please." Sonette pleads, seeing what state her clothes are in.

"I'll grab them." Tails said running off and Sonette sighs.

"How many assassins have you killed?" Sonette asks and Rosemary sighs.

"I don't know, a few." Rosemary replies.

"You say we are the murderers and thieves, but you let the Babylon run through your city. The true murderers and thieves. They killed my mother, tried to kill the rest of my family, Amelia Rose and her family, your son and you saw that about us assassins. We stop them. We save as many people we can. The Babylon killed 56 of my brothers and sisters in two months." Sonette explains and Rosemary sighs. Tails then runs back with Sonette's gear. Sonette stands up and Rosemary sighs. "I would like to change." Sonette whispers.

"Of course." Rosemary said. Sonette grabs her gear and walks behind the wooden screen. She gets change into her other outfit, now wearing a white long bell sleeved blouse, a black vest, black breeches, a brown leather belt with two swords strap to either hip, a pistol in a holder behind her back and throwing blades across her chest, black high heel boots with a small hidden blade in her left boot, a brown leather shoulder bag and white gloves. Sonette walks out and Tails looks at her shock.

"You don't want me running around as an assassin, fine, but you can't stop me running around as Lady Sonette." Sonette tells them. "Now, where are my sisters?" Sonette asks.

"Coming." Rosemary replies and Sonette sighs as she waited. When Amadeus walks back in, her was carrying a crying Lucy and Teagan and Sandra behind him. Sonette runs over and pulls Teagan and Sandra into a hug.

"What about the others?" Teagan asks softly.

"Give me time." Sonette replies softly and sighs as she lets them go. She then grabs Lucy off Amadeus. Lucy clings to Sonette and Sonette sighs. "Can we have a moment?" Sonette asks.

"Of course." Rosemary replies walking out with Tails and Amadeus closely behind them. The doors were closed and Sonette sighs.

"What do we do?" Sandra asks.

"You three rest, I have to handle this." Sonette replies as she walks to the bed and lay Lucy down.

"Why you?" Teagan asks.

"I am Lady Sonette, I can handle them. I'll try to get the other assassins locked up sent to Blackrose, Scourge owes me so I can send them there." Sonette explains.

"Good idea." Sandra said. "And she is right Teagan. To them, we are just assassins, nothing, but Sonette. She has her family's name behind her." Sandra tells Teagan who sighs.

"Watch over Lucy while I do this." Sonette pleads. Teagan nods as she walks over and sighs. She takes her boots off and climbs into the middle of the bed. Sonette and Sandra walks to the door and Sonette sighs. "You're in charge while I am gone, keep those two safe." Sonette tells Sandra.

"Got it." Sandra said. "Good luck." Sandra then said.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." Sonette said.

"Be careful." Sandra then said walking off and Sonette sighs as she walks out, closing the door behind her and saw Amadeus, Rosemary and Tails waiting.

"We need to talk, in private." Sonette tells them.

"This way." Amadeus said walking off. Sonette follows him with Tails next to her and Rosemary behind them.

"Are you really Sonic's dead sister?" Tails asks.

"Dead." Sonette said chuckling. "After watching my mother get murder by the Babylon, I managed to get away and onto a ship. An assassin named Fire took me in, cared for me and since I was wounded, made sure I made a full recovery." Sonette explains.

"I'm sorry, about your mother." Tails said.

"I know who killed her, I know his name and I will get my revenge." Sonette explains. "Dean will pay." Sonette adds.

"The Babylon?" Tails asks.

"Yes." Sonette replies.

"Does your family know you are alive?" Rosemary asks, walking on the other side of Sonette.

"Yes, when I first went home after 16 years of being away, I told them no one can know I am alive. That's when they had the party and I first met you Tails. After that I went to Delos to stay with Amy and her family. After that, I was kidnapped by the Babylon. When I managed to escape, I was saved by a passing ship and they took me home. I then announced I was alive. After that, I was kicked out of the assassin's creed to I started to clean up my city. I was the welcome back without any problem. We just came from Blackrose, I changed Scourge from a monster to a good man." Sonette explains.

"Wow, that's amazing." Tails said and Sonette smiles. They walk into Amadeus's study and Sonette sighs as Rosemary closes the door. Amadeus sits behind his desk with Rosemary standing by him while Sonette sat down across from the desk with Tails in the chair next to her.

"So what is it?" Amadeus asks.

"It's about the assassins." Sonette replies and Amadeus sighs. "I want them sent to Blackrose." Sonette tells him.

"No, not going to happen." Amadeus tells her and Sonette sighs.

"You got us all wrong." Sonette tells him.

"So what, you assassins are the good guys." Amadeus said and Sonette chuckles.

"You are just as bad as the Babylon. For all I know, you are a Babylon." Sonette said and Rosemary walks away from Amadeus.

"Amadeus." Rosemary whispers.

"I'm not." Amadeus protests.

"Really, because only a Babylon would say that us assassins are the good guys." Sonette tells him. "No one is the good guy or bad guy. There's just the Babylon, Assassins and the innocent." Sonette explains and Amadeus sighs. "If you are worry about your people finding out, say you are transferring them, sending them away where they won't hurt anyone." Sonette tells Amadeus who sighs.

"I'll think about it." Amadeus said as he gets up and walks out. Sonette leans back and waits. Tails looks at Sonette who was so confidence about this whole thing. Sonette sighs, she hopes this work. Her brothers and sisters need her to win this. Rosemary sighs as she sits down on the desk in front of Sonette who sighs.

"How long will he be?" Sonette asks.

"Awhile." Rosemary replies.

"Could I write a letter?" Sonette asks.

"Of course." Rosemary replies as she stands up and grabs the paper, ink and quill. Sonette moves her chair closer to the desk and starts wring a letter to Scourge, just in case this work. Rosemary sits behind the desk and Tails sighs. It was going to be a long wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette waited awhile for Amadeus to come back, it was just her and Tails. Sonette was telling Tails all she has been through and more about the assassins. Tails wanted to know why his father was wrong and more about the assassins as a whole.

"I see." Tails said and Sonette leans back.

"We aren't the bad guys here Tails, we are just stopping the Babylon who have been trying to kill innocent people. Granted we aren't the good guys either, but as I said, there no such thing as good guys and bad guys." Sonette explains. Then Amadeus and Rosemary walks in and Sonette looks back. Amadeus sits down behind his desk and sighs as Rosemary walks next to Sonette.

"As we speak a ship is getting ready to send all assassins to Blackrose." Amadeus tells Sonette.

"I would like to take my three sisters to the ship and see it off." Sonette tells him.

"Of course." Rosemary said. Sonette gets up and heads off with Tails right behind her. They walk back to the room to see Teagan, Lucy and Sandra waiting.

"Come with me, you three are leaving." Sonette tells them.

"What?" Teagan said shock.

"Come on." Sonette tells them and they head off. They head to the docks to see the assassins boarding a large ship. An assassin runs to Sonette and grabs Sonette's hand.

"Thank you, you set us free." the assassin said.

"You just take care and never come back." Sonette tells the assassin who nods.

"Come on." Sandra said to the assassin and they walk off with Lucy.

"Here, give this to Scourge." Sonette tells Teagan, handing the note over.

"Are you sure you will be okay alone?" Teagan asks worry.

"Yes, it is just too much of a risk to have you here. Not while Mr Prower has such strong views against us." Sonette explains.

"Be careful." Teagan said walking off and Sonette sighs.

"They will be safe." Tails assures Sonette.

"If anything happens to them, I will blame your father." Sonette tells Tails who nods. Once all the assassins were on the ship, it set sail and Sonette sighs. 'Please, be safe.' Sonette pleads.

"What will you do now?" Tails asks.

"The reason I came here was to tie some lose ends. There are Babylon here, I need to find them and take care of them." Sonette explains.

"I see." Tails said as they start walking.

"It's not safe if you come Tails, I should take you home and look by myself." Sonette explains.

"And it is safe for you to go alone." Tails said shock and Sonette sighs.

"I told you I have been doing this for over 16 years, almost 17 years now. I know what I am doing." Sonette tells Tails.

"I am not leaving you." Tails tells her.

"Remember how you reacted when you came to the party, walking to the house with Sonic. You were scared. I am not putting you in that spot again." Sonette tells him and Tails sighs. She was right. Once Sonette walked Tails home, she went around the city. She had to be careful, she has no idea how many Babylon are here. She then heard a scream and heads towards it, pushing through a large crowd. She saw a little girl on the ground and three guards standing over her. The young girl was a cat, a kitten. She looked only five years old. She has white fur, bright blue eyes and is wearing a red and white dress, no shoes, no gloves.

"Mummy!" the kitten cries and Sonette saw the body of what she assumes was the little girl's mum. Sonette runs over and stands behind the girl.

"Back off." Sonette tells the guards.

"She's a thief, she must pay for her crimes." a guard said. Sonette grabs the little girl who clings to Sonette.

"No, she won't." Sonette tells them and heads off.

"They… they killed my mummy." the girl cries and Sonette sighs.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm here." Sonette assures her. "What's your name?" Sonette then asks.

"Angel." Angela replies, looking up at Sonette. Sonette found a seat and sits Angel down. Sonette then drops down to one knee and sighs.

"Okay Angel, my name is Sonette." Sonette introduces. "Do you have any other family?" Sonette then asks.

"N-no." Angel replies as she starts to cry. "I'm all alone." Angel cries and Sonette stands up, picking Angel up.

"Oh sweetheart, you aren't alone." Sonette tells her. "I'm going to take care of you, I promise." Sonette assures her.

"P-promise." Angel whispers.

"Yeah, I promise." Sonette whispers back and Angel smiles. "Come on." Sonette said walking off and Angel snuggles into Sonette. "So what did you steal?" Sonette asks.

"Bread and apples." Angel replies. "I'm hungry."

"Hang on." Sonette said. Once at the Prower's house, she grabbed her shoulder bag which has all her money in it. Then Tails and Rosemary walks in and Sonette sighs as Angel grabs Sonette's leg. "Mrs Prower, Tails." Sonette greets.

"And who is this?" Rosemary asks, seeing Angel.

"This is Angel, she… your guards killed her mother for stealing bead and apples." Sonette tells them and Rosemary sighs. "She's hungry." Sonette adds.

"Well then, follow me to the kitchen." Rosemary said walking off. Sonette picks Angel up and follows Rosemary with Tails next to her.

"I… I didn't know." Tails said and Sonette looks at him. "About the punishment for stealing is death. I really had no idea." Tails explains and Sonette sighs.

"It's wrong." Sonette whispers. After getting something to eat, Sonette took Angel to the room. Then Tails and Amadeus walks in. Angel hides in the bedsheets and Sonette sighs. "Mr Prower, Tails." Sonette greets.

"Miles told me about the girl." Amadeus tells Sonette who walks over to him.

"And?" Sonette asks and Amadeus sighs.

"We need to talk about how long you plan on staying." Amadeus tells her and Sonette sighs, she hasn't thought about that.

"I… I don't know." Sonette admits and Amadeus sighs.

"Well you are welcome to stay as long as you want and need." Amadeus tells her and Sonette nods. Amadeus walks off and Sonette sighs.

"I can watch Angel while you take care of the Babylon." Tails tells her.

"I'll head out tomorrow, it's getting late and I'm still wounded." Sonette explains.

"Okay, take care." Tails said walking out and Sonette turns around to see Angel peeping out from under the sheets.

"Come on Angel, it is safe." Sonette tells her as she walks to the bed. Angel crawls out, then runs and gives Sonette a hug. "It's okay." Sonette whispers and Angel smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes. She saw Angel snuggled under her arm and smiles. Sonette moans as she gets up and grabs her weapons. She then saw Angel kneeling on the bed, yawning.

"Morning already." Angel whispers.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers and Angel crawls over.

"Are we playing a game today?" Angel asks.

"Maybe, I have work to do." Sonette replies.

"Okay, maybe later then." Angel said and Sonette nods as she picks the young girl up. Then Tails walks in, smiling.

"Breakfast is ready." Tails tells them and they head off. After breakfast, Sonette heads off to the room. She wasn't sure if she should head out. Then Angel walks in with a cup.

"Water." Angel said, handing the cup to Sonette who smiles as she takes it. Angel then closes the door and Sonette drinks the water. She then felt weird as she drops the cup. There was more in that cup than just water. Sonette looks at Angel who has tied rope around the door handles.

"A-Angel." Sonette whispers as she drops to her knees, unable to stand.

"I'm sorry Sonette." Angel said, walking over and shoves Sonette onto her back. Sonette laid there, paralyses.

"Why?" Sonette asks as Angel kneels over her.

"I have no choice." Angel replies, grabbing Sonette's dagger.

"Yes you do." Sonette tells her.

"No I don't." Angel said, placing the on Sonette's chest where the heart is. "I have to do this, I have to prove to father I am ready." Angel tells Sonette who felt tears in her eyes.

"You're a Babylon." Sonette whispers.

"I am and now all the assassins are gone, we can kill Tails and his family. Arkshire will fall into chaos and we will rule here." Angel tells Sonette.

"They… they used you. They knew I could take you in." Sonette said and Angel leans back, pulling the dagger up.

"Yup, you always had that spot for little kids, especially ones that lost her mother." Angel said and Sonette sighs.

"Why wait? You could have killed me last night." Sonette asks.

"Because I needed permission to kill you from father." Angel replies.

"Just kill me already." Sonette tells her. Angel then gets up as they heard banging on the door. Angel stabs Sonette in the gut.

"I'll leave you to bleed out." Angel said running off to the window and heads off. Sonette laid there, unable to move.

"Sonette!" she heard Tails call out. Sonette started to feel weak. She then saw Tails who put pressure on the stab wound. Sonette gasp in pain. "Stay with me Sonette." Tails tells her as Rosemary runs over.

"Get Snow!" Rosemary screams and Sonette closes her eyes and drifts over into the darkness.

" _Sonette." Sonette heard a soft female voice. Sonette opens her eyes to find herself in a grassy field. She then saw Aleena the Hedgehog, wearing a white dress._

" _Mummy." Sonette whispers as she sits up and Aleena walks over._

" _Baby, it's not your time to crossover." Aleena tells her._

" _Don't leave me mummy, I don't want to be alone." Sonette begs and Aleena kneels next to Sonette._

" _I am always with you." Aleena said as she helps Sonette lay down. Aleena then place her hand on Sonette's chest. "I am watching over you." Aleena tells her._

" _I don't want to go back." Sonette pleads._

" _You need to go back." Aleena tells her._

" _Why? All I do is cause pain and death." Sonette asks and Aleena sighs._

" _There is so much good you have done as well. You just need to see it." Aleena tells her._

" _I can't." Sonette whispers._

" _Close your eyes and when you open them, you will be back with Tails. He is by you." Aleena tells her._

" _No, I don't want to go." Sonette tells Aleena as she sits up. Sonette then saw Mephiles the Dark who walks over, placing his hand on Aleena's shoulder._

" _You need to go back Sonette, people need you." Mephiles tells her._

" _M-Mephiles, you…56 assassins were killed because I killed you. I let them down." Sonette whispers._

" _That blood is not on your hand." Mephiles tells her as he walks to the other side of Sonette and drops down to one knee. He then makes her lay down and Sonette sighs._

" _Mummy, don't leave me." Sonette pleads._

" _We are always here Sonette." Aleena tells her and Sonette looks at Mephiles._

" _Close your eyes." Mephiles tells her. Sonette nods as she closes her eyes._

Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes to see a worried Tails, Rosemary and Amadeus.

"Sonette." Tails said, sitting on the bed and takes Sonette's hand.

"I… I thought I was going to die." Sonette whispers as Rosemary and Amadeus walks behind Tails.

"Snow White is the best medic we have." Rosemary said and Sonette looks over, seeing the pure white hedgehog with deep blue eyes.

"Lady Sonette, I'm glad you pulled through." Snow said bowing.

"Thank you Snow." Sonette whispers and Snow smiles.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tails asks as Sonette looks over.

"Angel… she betrayed me. She was… she's a Babylon. She said now the assassins are gone the Babylon can kill you, turn this city into chaos so they can rule." Sonette explains.

"Mother, father." Tails said.

"I'm on it." Amadeus tells them as he walks off.

"I got her mother." Tails said and Rosemary runs off.

"I'll give you two a moment." Snow said walking out and Sonette sighs as she thought about what happened.

'How did I see mother and Mephiles? Was… was I dead?' Sonette thought.

"Sonette." Tails said worried.

"What happened when I passed out? Did I mumble or say anything?" Sonette asks.

"No, we… we lost you for a while there." Tails replies. "Snow brought you back." Tails adds.

"How?" Sonette asks.

"She's… she has a gift." Tails replies and Sonette nods. Sonette sighs as she sits up and place her hand on her belly. The wound was gone.

"She can heal." Sonette whispers.

"She's the only one who can." Tails tells Sonette who sighs as she looks out the window. It was getting late.

"How long was I out for?" Sonette asks.

"A long time, you scared us." Tails replies.

"I'm sorry." Sonette whispers.

"Don't be, you just rest. I made sure dinner will be sent here for you so you don't have to leave the bed. Snow is going to take great care of you." Tails explains.

"Okay." Sonette whispers and Tails smiles. Sonette notices Tails still had a tight hold of her hand. "You're a good man Tails, I see why Sonic spoke highly of you." Sonette said and Tails blush.

"Did he?" Tails asks.

"Yes." Sonette replies.

"How is Sonic?" Tails asks.

"He's great, he's married to Amy now and lives in Delos." Sonette replies.

"Great." Tails said.

"I might seem them after this." Sonette admits.

"I want to see Amy soon so I'll take you." Tails tells him and Sonette smiles.

"Great idea." Sonette whispers as Snow walks back in.

"I better go, take care." Tails said walking off and Sonette sighs.

"Lady Sonette." Snow said walking over.

"Just Sonette." Sonette tells her.

"Of course." Snow said.

"I'm fine Snow, just feeling a little weak." Sonette assures her and Snow nods. Snow walks off and Sonette sighs. They know her weakness. Why did she let her guard down? Sonette closes her eyes. She has a lot of work to do anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs as she sits up and stands up. She then grabs her gear and walks to the window.

'How many Babylon are here?' Sonette thought. She then goes to heads out as Tails walks in.

"Good, you're up." Tails said, grabbing Sonette's hand and heads off. "There is someone here who wants to see you." Tails tells her and Sonette looks at him confused. She was then drag into the dining hall to see Manic the Hedgehog. Sonette smiles as Tails lets Sonette go and walks off as Manic walks over.

"Manic." Sonette whispers, giving Manic a hug.

"I was told what happened, are you okay?" Manic asks worry. Sonette breaks down in tears and Manic sighs. "Shh, it's okay sis." Manic whispers.

"I… we need to talk about breakfast." Sonette whispers as she got her emotions under control.

"Of course." Manic said and Sonette lets him go. They then sat down and Manic place his hand on Sonette's.

"Thanks Manic, you always knew how to make everything better." Sonette whispers.

"Anytime sis." Manic said.

"So why are you here?" Sonette asks.

"Visiting and looking for you. Now that Sonic lives in Delos, you will be the new ruler of Andros, at the moment Sonia is covering for you." Manic explains and Sonette sighs.

"Right, I keep forgetting that." Sonette admits.

"Father said we are going to have it skip you so Sonia rule, but need you to come home to sign a few things." Manic explains.

"Great." Sonette whispers. "I can't leave yet though."

"Why?" Manic asks.

"We have a Babylon problem." Tails tells Manic.

"I could use your help." Sonette admits.

"Of course." Manic said and Amadeus smiles.

"Good, we start after you two talk." Amadeus tells them and Manic nods. After breakfast, Sonette and Manic heads to Sonette's room and Manic sighs.

"What happened in Blackrose?" Manic asks, wanting to know.

"I told Scourge who I am and help him change." Sonette replies and Manic sighs.

"Did he ever try to force you to sleep with him?" Manic asks worry.

"No, I changed him. I told him straight he wasn't even allow to try or I will make him suffer." Sonette explains. "But I did sleep with him willing." Sonette admits as she went red and Manic looks at her shock. "It was a one nighter, nothing else." Sonette tells Manic.

"Sonette." Manic whispers.

"I changed him Manic and laws, like in Delos. I changed him for the better." Sonette tells him and Manic sighs.

"Father can't know." Manic tells her.

"Okay." Sonette said. "Can I say I changed him?" Sonette asks.

"Sure." Manic replies as Tails walks over.

"Father is waiting." Tails said.

"Let's go shall we." Sonette said and the trio starts walking.

"Tails could you walk ahead?" Manic asks and Tails nods as he runs off. "Was Scourge your first man you have slept with?" Manic then asks and Sonette went red.

"Uh… maybe…" Sonette whispers and sighs. "Yeah, he was." Sonette admits softly and Manic wraps his arms over Sonette's shoulder and pulls her close.

"Really your first, after all your adventures, all the people you have met, but Scourge was your first." Manic said and Sonette sighs.

"Really." Sonette whispers as she push Manic off her. "I hate you." Sonette said.

"I know." Manic said as they walk into the study.

"No… I… no." Tails said and Sonette sighs.

"What's going on?" Sonette asks.

"Your father and I have come to an agreement." Amadeus tells her as Sonette and Manic walks next to Tails who was bright red. "You and Tails will marry." Amadeus tells Sonette who goes red.

"W-What?" Sonette asks shock.

"No wait, my father wouldn't say that." Manic tells Amadeus who hands the letter over. Manic sighs as he grabs the letter he gave Amadeus before Sonette walked in. Manic sighs.

"And?" Sonette asks.

"Sorry Sonette, it's true." Manic whispers. "Father even says, there may be an 8 year age gape, but that wouldn't matter. Sonette is a mature woman and Tails is a bright young man." Manic explains and Sonette sighs as she looks at Tails who looks down.

"Let's worry about the Babylon first." Sonette tells Amadeus as she looks at him.

"Of course." Amadeus said as Manic hands the letter back.

"I'm taking Manic and we are going to walk around." Sonette tells them.

"Be careful." Rosemary pleads.

"We will." Manic assures her and they head off. Once they left the house, Sonette sighs in frustration.

"How could father do this to me? He knows I am an assassin and I can't marry and he does this." Sonette rants and Manic sighs.

"I don't understand it myself. I guess he's trying to make sure our alliance is strong. I mean Sonic and Amy were force to marry and now you and Tails." Manic explains and Sonette sighs.

"I can't marry him." Sonette whispers.

"Why?" Manic asks.

"He's just too young in my eyes." Sonette admits.

"I understand, but you remember what father is like." Manic explains and Sonette sighs. She doesn't get a say in the fact.

"I know I know." Sonette whispers.

"We better keep our eyes open." Manic tells her.

"Okay." Sonette whispers and sighs. Sonette then stop, seeing Shadow the Hedgehog and Angel.

"You just can't die." Shadow said as Manic walks next to her.

"Don't send a child to do a man's work, Shadow." Sonette tells him.

"I'll remember that next time." Shadow said. "We'll fight another time." Shadow tells them and Sonette grabs her swords. "That's if you survive of course." Shadow adds as a group of Babylon surround the pair. Sonette and Manic stood back to back.

"This is bad." Manic said.

"Good luck." Shadow said, picking up Angel and heads off. Sonette sighs and looks back at Manic.

"Sorry Manic." Sonette whispers as she face forward.

"This isn't your fault sis." Manic tells her and Sonette sighs.

"There are just too many of them." Sonette said.

"We'll be fine." Manic said and Sonette sighs,

"Only one way to find out." Sonette said and Manic nods.


	6. Chapter 6

Manic and Sonette are running back, Sonette was cling to her arm and sighs. Manic has a couple of wounds, one on his shoulder and one on his lower arm. They made it back to be greeted by Tails who looks at them worry.

"What happened?" Tails asks as Sonette and Manic started to catch their breath back.

"Trap." Sonette pants.

"We took most of the out, but we had to run." Manic explains and Sonette sighs.

"Thank goodness I took you Manic or I would have died there." Sonette admits and Manic nods.

"Me too." Manic whispers.

"Come on, we need to get you patched up." Tails tells them. Sonette and Manic nods. Once patched up, Sonette retried to her room and started to think.

'That was a large group of Babylon. Did Shadow really take advantage of the fact there are no assassins allowed here, but more importantly, why does Amadeus has so much hate against assassins?' Sonette thought. She looks back as she heard someone walk in to see Manic.

"Hey sis." Manic said as she closes the door and walks over.

"How are you feeling?" Sonette asks worry.

"I'm fine." Manic replies. "And you?" Manic asks worry.

"I'm fine, just confused on why there were so many Babylon here." Sonette replies.

"Where are the assassins?" Manic asks and Sonette sighs.

"Gone, Amadeus… Mr Prower, he hates us assassins. He didn't know who I was and… I was tortured. The others as well. We were locked away. I told them who I was and said when father found out, he won't be pleased. I passed out and woke up here." Sonette explains and Manic looks at her shock. "I got Amadeus to send all the assassins to Blackrose since Scourge accepts us and told us that place is our home too." Sonette tells him and Manic sighs.

"So we are alone." Manic said and Sonette sighs.

"Yeah, we are." Sonette whispers.

"Great, what do we do if this city if full of Babylon?" Manic asks.

"I don't know Manic." Sonette replies and Manic sighs.

"We can figure it out, I know we can." Manic tells her and Sonette nods. Then Tails walks in and over to them.

"How are you two?" Tails asks.

"We are fine." Sonette replies.

"You two need to talk." Manic said walking off and Sonette sighs as she looks at Tails. Tails sighs as he walks to the window.

"How are you Tails?" Sonette asks.

"Why do our fathers think us marrying is a good idea?" Tails asks and Sonette sighs as she walks next to Tails.

"I have no idea Tails." Sonette replies.

"Maybe it won't be that bad." Tails whispers, looking at Sonette who looks at him.

"We will worry about it when it gets closer, I mean we have to worry about the Babylon running around this town, plus Shadow who is trying to kill me." Sonette explains.

"Right, we have a lot of work." Tails said.

"Come on, we better go." Sonette said and Tails nods. They head out and Sonette rubs her shoulder.

"Are you sure you are able to fight?" Tails asks worry.

"I have fought when I have been worse. I can handle myself and Manic by me." Sonette explains. Then Manic walks over and Sonette smiles.

"Mr Prower wants us." Manic tells her.

"Okay then." Sonette said and they head to Amadeus' study. They saw Amadeus sitting at his desk with Rosemary by him.

"Father." Tails said.

"Sonic and Amy are on their way here." Amadeus tells them.

"Okay, that's bad." Sonette said.

"Why?" Rosemary asks.

"Shadow the Hedgehog is here, Shadow was meant to marry Amy and wants me dead. That's is a very bad idea." Sonette explains and Amadeus sighs.

"We need to clear this city of those Babylon." Amadeus tells them.

"We'll need some guards then." Manic tells him.

"Manic and I have done this before at home." Sonette explains.

"Tails, get a group ready." Amadeus tells Tails who runs off.

"Have you really done this before?" Rosemary asks.

"Yes, when I was discharged from the creed. Manic and I and sometimes Sonic took care of the Babylon in our city." Sonette replies.

"Good, at least you know what you are doing." Rosemary said and Sonette nods.

"You two take care out there and come back in one peace and alive." Amadeus tells them.

"We will sir." Manic said as Tails walks back.

"They are ready." Tails tells them.

"Come on Manic." Sonette said and the pair follows Tails to the group.

"Sir Manic, Lady Sonette." one said.

"Let's go, we have work to do." Sonette tells them and they head off. They head out and spent the rest of the day searching for Babylon. They found seven large groups and took them down. Sonette wasn't taking any chances with them. Manic stood by her. Sonette went off to find Shadow. She found him on a building and Sonette chuckles. Shadow walks off and Shadow chase after him. She found him waiting and Shadow chuckles. "No more games Shadow, you, me, here, now." Sonette tells hi, grabbing her swords.

"I couldn't agree with you more, assassin." Shadow said, grabbing his sword and they got ready. Sonette throws a sword away. "Any last word?" Shadow asks.

"You are nothing like your father." Sonette replies and Shadow grew angry. He runs over and attacks Sonette who blocks him and kicks him back. "Wouldn't do that Shadow." Sonette warns him and Shadow chuckles.

"Why is that?" Shadow asks.

"You are about to find out." Sonette replies. The kept fighting, Sonette kicks Shadow down and cuts his head off. Sonette sighs as she walks off. She met up with Manic who looks at Sonette worried. "Shadow is dead." Sonette tells Manic and walks off. Manic runs over and grabs Sonette, causing Sonette to stop. Sonette sighs as Manic walks in front of her.

"What happened?" Manic asks.

"Nothing." Sonette replies. "It was me or him, I had to do it." Sonette tells him and Manic nods. They head off since it was getting dark. Sonette walks to her room and takes her gear off. The Rosemary walks in and Sonette looks at him worry. "Is everything okay Mrs Prower?" Sonette asks worry.

"Everything is fine dear, but we need to talk." Rosemary tells her as she sits down on the bed.

"Of course." Sonette said as she walks over and sits down next to Rosemary.

"It's about you marrying Miles." Rosemary starts and Sonette sighs.

"Why me?" Sonette asks softly.

"I don't know… I didn't even know about it till now." Rosemary replies.

"Tails… does that mean Mr Prower knew I was alive before I came here?" Sonette asks.

"We heard you were alive, but didn't know you were an assassin. I guess that is when your father suggested it." Rosemary explains.

"I don't like the idea, but… I'm an assassin. I travel. I'm not going to be here often." Sonette tells Rosemary who sighs.

"We know." Rosemary whispers. "Amadeus still thinks this is a great idea." Rosemary tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I'm sure my father does as well." Sonette adds.

"Try to make this work, it won't be that bad." Rosemary pleads and Sonette sighs.

"As I said to Tails, we will worry about that when it gets closer." Sonette tells Rosemary.

"Of course, I'll leave you to it then. Take care." Rosemary said as she stands up and walks out. Sonette sighs as she walks to the window. She has a lot of work to do and little time to do it. She has to make sure this city is clear of Babylon and gets Amadeus to change his mind about the assassins. Sonette closes her eyes. This wasn't going to be easy, at least Manic is here to help her and stand by her.


	7. Chapter 7

**1 month later**

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs. They have been so busy over the month and hasn't had a day off. Sonette manage to get Amadeus to change his mind about the assassins. She manage to get a hideout set up and a couple of assassins back here. She's hoping Lucy, Teagan and Sandra come back. She misses them. Sonette moans as she gets up and gets dress. Now wearing a white lose shirt, a creamy white waistcoat, long dark blue hooded coat, dark grey breeches, a brown leather belt with her sword strap to it and a pistol in a holder behind her back, brown leather boots, a brown leather shoulder bag, brown leather gloves, hidden blades and wrist-mounted crossbow. Sonette fixes her coat as Manic walks in.

"I'm glad you got Amadeus to change his mind about the assassins." Manic said.

"Me too." Sonette whispers as they head out.

"Heading to the hideout today?" Manic asks.

"Yeah, we still have a lot of work to do there." Sonette replies.

"And the wedding?" Manic asks and Sonette sighs. A date has been set. In five months, Sonette and Tails will be married.

"I still hate it." Sonette whispers.

"I know sis." Manic said.

"Babylon first." Sonette tells him as they walk into the dining hall.

"Also, Sonic and Amy should be here today." Manic tells her as they sat down.

"Right, almost forgot." Sonette whispers.

"That would have been bad." Tails said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, Sonic wouldn't let it go." Sonette tells him.

"True." Manic adds.

"How are you feeling Sonette?" Rosemary asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"Well in the last month all you have done it run around and haven't had a day off." Amadeus explains and Sonette sighs. "Are you sure you are feeling okay?" Amadeus then asks.

"I am fine sir." Sonette assures him and Amadeus nods.

"I assume you will be back at the hideout today." Amadeus said.

"Yes sir." Sonette replies.

"Take care." Amadeus tells her.

"I will." Sonette said. After breakfast she heads off, not wasting any time. She walks back into the hideout to be greeted by Caley, an orange swallow. Sonette smiles as she walks up to Caley.

"Hey Sonette." Caley greets and Sonette smiles at her.

"Hey Caley, how are things going here?" Sonette asks.

"Great, I hope more assassins come back." Caley replies.

"After what happened before, I don't think too many will for a while." Sonette tells her and Caley nods.

"Right, I heard about that." Caley whispers.

"Try not to think about it." Sonette tells her and Caley smiles.

"Of course." Caley said.

"I'm going to the docks today, do you want to come?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, I was heading there myself." Caley replies.

"Come on then." Sonette said and the pair heads off.

"I'm glad we can clean this city up and get rid of those Babylon." Caley said and Sonette smiles.

"Same, I have had enough of them." Sonette admits. They made it to the docks and Sonette smiles as she pulls her hood down, seeing Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose. Sonette starts to walk over, but Amy runs over and gives Sonette a hug. Sonette chuckles. "Amy, it is so good to see you." Sonette said as Sonic walks over.

"You too." Amy said, letting Sonette go and Sonic gives Sonette a hug.

"Hey sis." Sonic whispers.

"Hey." Sonette whispers back as Sonic lets her go. Then she saw Fire the Hedgehog. "Fire!" Sonette shouts as she runs over and gives him a hug. Fire chuckles.

"Hey baby girl." Fire said.

"You're here." Sonette whispers.

"Yeah I am, are you okay?" Fire asks and Sonette lets her go.

"I'm fine, but we need to talk later." Sonette tells him as Caley runs over. "Are any other assassins are with you?" Sonette then asks.

"Yeah, there's 21 more on the ship." Fire replies.

"Great." Caley said.

"Caley will take you to the hideout, I have to talk to Sonic and Amy, plus take them to the house." Sonette tells him.

"Of course, take care." Fire said and Sonette walks over to Sonic and Amy.

"Is everything okay?" Sonic asks.

"No Sonic, for once it is not." Sonette replies as they start walking. "Did father ever say he told anyone I was alive, before we told our city?" Sonette asks.

"No, not that I can think of." Sonic replies. "Why?" Sonic asks worry.

"Because father and Mr Prower have both agree that Tails and I should marry." Sonette replies. The trio stops walking and Sonic looks at Sonette worried.

"When?" Sonic asks.

"In five months." Sonette replies.

"Why didn't father say anything?" Sonic asks and Sonette sighs.

"I just don't understand it." Sonette admits. "Manic doesn't either." Sonette adds.

"Wait Manic is here?" Sonic said shock.

"Yeah, I needed his help so he stayed." Sonette explains.

"Okay." Sonic said.

"Come on." Amy tells them and they head off. They made it to the house to be greeted by Tails and Manic.

"Hey." Manic greets as he walks to Sonic who gives him a hug.

"Hey bro." Sonic said and Manic lets him go.

"Manic, it's good to see you." Amy said, giving Manic a hug,

"You too Amy." Manic said as Amy lets him go.

"I told them about the wedding." Sonette tells Manic and Tails who sighs.

"Tails, a moment." Sonic said walking to Tails who nods and the pair walks off.

"Wonder what they are talking about." Manic said.

"Leave them." Sonette tells them.

"How are you coping?" Amy asks.

"I can't marry him Amy, I can't." Sonette replies and Amy sighs. "I am an assassin, I travel, I can't have something like a marriage to tie me down." Sonette explains.

"Are you going to tell Fire?" Amy then asks.

"He needs to know." Sonette replies. "I better go, see you tonight." Sonette said walking off. She had to tell Fire, she needs his help. She's lost. She could use his advice, granted that if he has anything to really say about this whole thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonette made it back to the hideout to see people walking around and cleaning it up. Sonette smiles, it felt right to be here. She found Fire and pulls him aside.

"We need to talk." Sonette tells him.

"Of course." Fire said.

"Not here." Sonette tells him and Fire looks at her worry. They head outside and found a quiet place alone. Sonette sighs.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Fire asks worry.

"I… in five months I'm going to get married." Sonette replies and Fire looks at her shock.

"Wh-what?" Fire said shock.

"I have to marry Tails and it will happen in five months. I have tried to get out of it and failed." Sonette explains and Fire sighs.

"That's bad." Fire said.

"I know, I don't know what to do. I mean I had to fight with Amadeus to get assassins welcomed here." Sonette explains.

"I heard." Fire said and Sonette sighs.

"What do I do?" Sonette asks with tears in her eyes. Fire pulls her into a hug. "I mean, don't get me wrong. Tails is a sweet, caring young man, but there is an eight year age gape and he doesn't need this. He deserves better, I mean I won't be around much." Sonette explains.

"We have to tell Chandra." Fire tells her.

"It would take three months just to sail home." Sonette tells him and Fire sighs.

"I know, I know." Fire said and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"She won't be happy though." Sonette whispers.

"No." Fire whispers as he lets Sonette go. Sonette sighs as she clams down.

"What do I do? I have to marry Tails." Sonette asks.

"I don't know, I really don't." Fire replies.

"I have to go." Sonette said and Fire grabs her. "I have to Fire, I need to speak to my brothers." Sonette tells him and Fire nods as he lets her go.

"Stay safe." Fire said and Sonette walks off. She heads home, needing to speak to Sonic and Manic alone. Once there, she heads to her room to see Manic and Sonic talking.

"What is it?" Manic asks as Sonette closes the door.

"We need to talk." Sonette tells them. Sonic and Manic look at each other worried. Sonette walks over as Manic and Sonic looks at her.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"It's about the wedding." Sonette replies. "I can't marry Tails and be an assassin. I can't do this." Sonette tells them.

"You have no choice. I tried to talk Mr Prower out of it, saying there has to be another way, but he said no. That you marrying Tails was the right thing to do." Sonic explains and Sonette sighs as she walks to the bed and sits down.

"Why did father do this?" Sonette asks. Sonic and Manic walk over and sat on either side of Sonette.

"Tails is a sweet man." Sonic tells her.

"I know, it's nothing against Tails. He's a good man, but he… I don't see how me marrying Tails is a good idea." Sonette explains and Sonic sighs. "I'm stuck it this, aren't I?" Sonette asks.

"As I said, I tried but you are." Sonic replies and Manic sighs.

"When father gets here, we'll ask him why." Manic tells her.

"Of course." Sonette whispers.

"I know Sonia is marrying Knuckles next year." Sonic tells her.

"Really, wow." Sonette said shock.

"Come on, we shouldn't be hiding here." Manic tells them and they head out. They then ran into Tails who smiles. Sonette saw something was wrong.

"Well leave you two to talk." Sonic said, grabbing Manic and walks off. Sonette stands next to Tails and stares out the window.

"Do you hate me?" Tails asks.

"How could I hate you Tails?" Sonette replies. "You are a kind, caring, sweetest young man I know." Sonette explains and Tails sighs.

"Are you mad that we have to marry?" Tails then asks.

"A little." Sonette admits. "Tails, I am an assassin. I travel and I could get killed at any time. I am going to be the worse wife in the world." Sonette explains and Tails looks at her. Sonette sighs as she turns to face Tails who turns to face her. "But we are stuck in this marriage, we have to get used to it I guess." Sonette tells him and Tails sighs, but nods.

"You're right, we still have five months though." Tails tells her.

"I know, my father does have some explaining to do though." Sonette said and Tails chuckles.

"Right, no one was meant to find out you were alive for a while there." Tails said as they start walking.

"Yeah, I'm a little mad at that too." Sonette tells him. As the day went on, Sonette stayed around the house, doing nothing. She didn't really have anything to do. Now that Fire is at the hideout, he can handle everything there, plus Caley did a great job before that. Sonette was walking around when Amy runs over and grabs her. "What is it?" Sonette asks.

"I have been looking for you." Amy replies.

"Well you found me." Sonette said smiling and Amy smiles.

"Come on." Amy said and they head off. Amy kept a tight hand on Sonette's hand.

"Amy, I'm not going to run off on you." Sonette tells her.

"I know." Amy said. They walk into Amadeus' study to see him and Rosemary waiting. "I found her." Amy said, pushing Sonette who sighs. Amy walks out, closing the door and Sonette slowly walks over.

"You are a hard woman to find." Amadeus said and Sonette sighs as she sits down.

"Sorry, I have… I just have a lot on my mind." Sonette explains.

"It's okay dear." Rosemary said walking over and sits next to Sonette.

"We know you don't want to marry Miles and we understand why. You are an assassin and Tails told us you are a little worried about that." Amadeus tells her.

"But the reason you are marrying Miles because you are the second eldest of Jules and the eldest daughter. We want the alliance between our lands strong. That's also why Sonic married Amy." Rosemary explains and Sonette sighs.

"I know Mrs Prower." Sonette whispers.

"Take it easy." Amadeus tells her. Sonette nods as she stands up and heads out. She was really going to marry Tails. There was nothing she can do to stop it. Sonette sighs. Her fate is sealed.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs as she heard knocking on her door. She didn't want to get up. She wanted to stay in bed for a little longer. Then someone walks in so she looks over to see Amy.

"Come on, breakfast is ready." Amy tells her. Sonette sighs as she gets up, dress and sighs.

"Sorry." Sonette whispers.

"It's okay, you have a lot on your mind at the moment." Amy said and Sonette sighs.

"I do Amy." Sonette whispers. They walk into the dining hall to see the others waiting.

"I'm glad you could join us Sonette." Amadeus said and Sonette sighs.

"Sorry, I did mean to oversleep." Sonette said as she sits down next to Tails who smiles. Amy sat down next to Sonic and Manic.

"It's okay dear." Rosemary assures her and Sonette nods. After breakfast Sonette heads back to her room and opens the window. She then sighs as she place her hand on her belly. She wasn't feeling too good.

'I'm sure it's nothing.' Sonette thought as she walks to the desk and sits down. Then someone walks in so Sonette looks back to see Tails.

"Hi." Tails whispers as he closes the door.

"Hi." Sonette whispers back as Tails walks over.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tails asks worry. "You look a little pale." Tails adds.

"I guess all that stress and sleepless nights are catching up on me." Sonette replies and Tails sighs.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard." Tails tells her.

"I know Tails, just… I had a lot of work to do before Sonic and Amy got here, especially since 22 assassins came along." Sonette explains and Tails nods.

"I understand." Tails said and Sonette sighs.

"Thanks Tails." Sonette whispers.

"Can I get you anything?" Tails asks.

"I'm fine thank you." Sonette replies and Tails smiles.

"Okay." Tails said.

"Why are you here Tails?" Sonette asks curious.

"Well to talk to you since, well, we are going to marry soon. I thought it would be nice to talk some more, get to know each other a little better." Tails replies as he went red and Sonette nods.

"Of course." Sonette said and Tails miles. "Well I told you most of my background." Sonette said. "Anything you like to share Tails?" Sonette asks.

"Nothing really to tell." Tails replies. "I haven't done much, unlike you, you have a whole adventure to tell which is amazing. I wish I had a story like that." Tails explains and Sonette chuckles.

"Well I didn't willing have this adventure." Sonette tells him.

"I know, but still. You have done some amazing things." Tails said and Sonette sighs.

"All I have ever done was train so I could get my revenge." Sonette whispers and Tails looks at her worry. "And I had him, the man that killed my mother. I had him in my view, but I dropped my guard, got careless and got caught. Tortured for four months. That was my punishment." Sonette explains and Tails sighs. "I will find him and he will pay." Sonette whispers.

"What's his name?" Tails asks.

"Dean." Sonette replies. Then Amy and Sonic walks in and Sonette looks at them worry.

"Why didn't you tell us you killed Shadow?" Amy asks.

"Didn't think you really needed to know." Sonette replies and Sonic sighs. "I didn't really get a choice now did I, it was me or him." Sonette tells Sonic.

"Sorry." Sonic said and Sonette sighs.

"I have to go." Sonette tells them, walking off. She knows a few Babylon are out there, plus Angel. She hasn't seen the child since the trap Shadow set last month. She hopes that means she's out of Arkshire and is heading home, but it hurts her knowing such a young child is killing. She still can't believe she fell for it. Sonette sighs as she heads out and went for a run around the city. Hoping that will help. She then heard a scream, a scream she knows too well. Sonette starts running towards it. She saw Angel surrounded by guards. She was hurt. Sonette takes a deep breath as she jumps down, grabbing the girl and heads back up. She sits Angel down who looks at her scared. "Angel." Sonette said as she drops next to her.

"Wh-why?" Angel asks scared.

"I have questions for you." Sonette tells her and Angel whimpers in fear, but nods. "Where that father of yours?" Sonette asks, remembering Angel said something about a father.

"He… he left me." Angel replies as she closes her eyes. Sonette sighs. "And… and you killed Mr Shadow so a lot of us left. Father left me behind. I… I'm alone." Angel explains.

"Where did the go?" Sonette asks.

"Weststar Island." Angel replies and Sonette leans back.

"Of course, that's where I was held." Sonette said as Angel crawls back. "You know deep down Angel, I am your only chance to survive." Sonette tells her and Angel stops. "How does it feel when the people you trusted betrayed you, left you here to die?" Sonette asks and Angel starts crying. Sonette sighs. 'She's still only a child Sonette, go a little easy on her.' Sonette tells herself.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Angel asks. Sonette then thought of Zeus.

"You can change sides Angel." Sonette tells her and Angel looks at her shock as she crawls back. "Angel, you're have to stop or you're going to fall." Sonette tells her as she runs over. Angel falls and Sonette quickly jumps down, grabbing the child and uses the building to side down since there was nothing to grab. She then jumps and lands in the tree and Sonette sighs with relief as she looks at Angel who has her face buried in Sonette's chest.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Angel cries and Sonette sighs. "I… I just wanted my father to say he loved me, that he was proud of me. I… I just wanted to be accepted." Angel cries and Sonette sighs as she climbs down. Three guards run over and Sonette puts her hand up. The guards nod and Sonette walks off.

"You need to let that go Angel. If they are going to leave you here to die, than they are not your family." Sonette tells her.

"But… but who will take me in?" Angel asks.

"I know someone, if you swear you won't will betray me again." Sonette replies. Angel looks up at Sonette shock and nods. Sonette stops as Fire walks over. Fire saw Angel and grabs his sword. Sonette quickly turns her back to Fire.

"Sonette." Fire said worried and Sonette looks back. "You know she is a Babylon." Fire said.

"A child Fire." Sonette tells him as she turns to face him. "I was right, most of the Babylon have fled to Weststar Island." Sonette tells him.

"That's where they had you." Fire said and Sonette nods.

"I think we can save this child. Zeus, he turn against the Babylon and so have a few people. We can save her." Sonette explains and Fire sighs.

"It is too much of a risk. She almost killed you." Fire tells her. "No, she needs to be killed." Fire tells her and Sonette looks at him shock as Angel clings to Sonette. He… he was going to kill a child, a young girl because of her father's sins. Sonette walks back. "Sonette, hand her over, now." Fire tells her.

"No!" Sonette shouts, then runs off. She ran as fast as her legs will let her. She quickly made it to her room, closing the door and drops at the foot of her bed. She sat Angel down who look up at Sonette. Sonette felt tears sliding down her face. She thought she knew Fire, but… but that wasn't the Fire she knew.

"Miss Sonette." Angel whispers.

"I… you need to promise me right now Angel you will leave the Babylon behind you." Sonette tells her.

"I promise, I don't want to die. I… I… I'm only four years old. Why did he want to kill me?" Angel asks as she grabbed Sonette's cloak and buries her face in Sonette. Four years old, that's a year younger than Sonette though.

"Sonette!" a voice shouts. She heard the door slammed open and sighs as Sonic, Manic, Amy and Tails walks into her view.

"Angel." Tails whispers.

"She's only four years old." Sonette whispers, looking down at Angel who was softly crying into Sonette. "They… the Babylon are using young children to do their dirty work and leaves them here to die." Sonette explains. Sonic drops down on one knee next to Sonette.

"Sonette, what happened?" Sonic asks as Manic kneels on the other side of Sonette.

"Fire… I didn't even… he wanted to kill her. She's only a baby Sonic. I… I thought I knew him. I thought… I thought I knew him… I… I thought he…" Sonette said and breaks down in tears. Sonic moves closer, then wraps his arms around his sister who leans into his shoulder. "I don't know him anymore." Sonette cries. Sonic sighs.

"It's okay sis, we are right here." Sonic tells her and Manic sits next to Sonette. Angel looks up. This is what she wanted. A family. Angel then looks out the window to see Fire, then screams as she jumps back and crawls. Everyone gets up and saw Fire. Angel then crawls under Amy's dress and Amy sighs.

"He… I'll talk to him." Sonette whispers. Amy moves back, then pick up Angel and walks out with Tails. "Alone." Sonette tells Sonic and Manic.

"Are you sure?" Manic asks.

"Keep Angel close." Sonette replies and the pair walk out. Sonette opens the window. Fire climbs in as Sonette walks back.

"Sonette." Fire whispers.

"No Fire, I thought I knew you, but… but you are willing to kill a four year old girl because of her father's sin, then I want nothing to do with you. I will give this child a chance." Sonette tells him. Fire sighs, he had nothing to say.

"Baby girl." Fire whispers and Sonette shakes her head. She wasn't going to listen to his lies.

"Get out!" Sonette shouts. Fire sure pure anger and tears in Sonette's eyes. He hurt her. Fire sighs as he heads off and Sonette breaks down in tears as she drops. Then screams in anger. Why was this happening to her? She then felt hands on her shoulder so she looks up to see a worried Sonic and Manic. Sonette cries as she gives them a hug, wrapping her arms around them. Sonic looks at Manic worried ad Manic sighs. Sonette kept crying. She needed her brothers, she needed them now more than ever.

"It's okay." Sonic whispers.

"We got you sis." Manic then whispers and Sonette tighten her grips around them. She's not doing this anymore. She's leaving the creed once and for all. She can't keep going likes this, all this stress, all the pain. It needs to end.

* * *

 **And that will happen and the wedding in the next story of the series… what will Sonette do with little Angel? How will Angel react to her new home and what will Fire do to make it up to Sonette… you'll just have to wait… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
